tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Fanari Nikulson
Fanari Nikulson is the daughter of Tate Nikulson and a member of the College of Winterhold. CharacteristicsCategory:The New KingdomsCategory:CharactersCategory:NordsCategory:FemalesCategory:College of Winterhold Fanari has auburn hair, dark reddish brown eyes, and a shapely physique. She is regarded as very beautiful by many, and quite a few College students have tried to woo her, none succeeded except Syinter Seastar. Many think her body looks amazing. She is a kind person, always trying to be a friend to anyone at all. She used to address people very formally, but she has since become much more casual. She always tries to support her friends however she can. She is never neglectful of any duties she has. However, she has a strange side. When in love with someone, she forms a very strong attachment. When she lost Syinter, she got very mad, and went insane. Background Fanari was raised in Sørskaal alongside her brother, Kodlak. As a child, she had Geistlig, the court mage, teach her magic. She focused primarily on restoration. She healed injured squirrels, rabbits, or other small wildlife she found. She was unwittingly training herself in the art of Restoration, and by the age of ten was able to heal multiple creatures at once. She also made her magicka pool grow and grow. She never entered the army, but any soldiers that returned to Sørskaal injured, she was more than happy to heal. She entered the College of Winterhold at sixteen, and since then has been training her restorative powers further. Events Later On Becoming Professor Fanari was made a professor of Restoration in the College, to replace Myralyse, the previous Restoration teacher. Since then, she has been tutoring and teaching students often. Syinter At one point, she and Syinter Steelfang got together. She formed a strong emotional bond to him, and even though he didn't love her back, she protected him and watched over him as much as she could. Steelfang Vampirism Eventually, Fanari went to Siris Steelfang, who had become a good friend to her. She asked him to give her Steelfang Vampirism. He obliged, and she became another member of the Steelfang strain. Although eye color usually didn't change when someone was given that strain, her eyes turned from blue to red anyway. Losing Syinter At one point, Corvus Lazarus performed an incomplete Rite of Tranquility on Syinter, making him lose all of his emotions, and many of his memories. Gear As a student of the College, Fanari has a lot of gear that she uses for experimentation, potion making, et cetera. This list focuses on what she usually has on her person. * Embroidered cloth cuirass * Light steel scout boots * Light steel left shoulder guard * Various healing salves and poultices * Various alchemy ingredients * Healing potions (x4) * Magicka potions (x4) * Stamina potions (x2) * A special necklace from her father Abilities Fanari's list of abilities is shown below. * Above Master Restoration (In TNK, Master is easily surpassible) * All restoration spells up the Master level in TES V: Skyrim, Dragonborn and Dawnguard * All frost destruction spells to Master level in TES V: Skyrim, Dragonborn and Dawnguard * Certain fire spells: Flames, Firebolt, Ignite, Fireball, Incinerate * Certain shock spells: Sparks, Lightning Bolt, Lightning Rune * Cyrokinesis * Pyrokinesis * Photokinesis * Alcoholokineses * Vitakinesis * Telekinesis * Anemo/aerokinesis * Swordfighting (very skilled) Trivia * Fanari is named after Fanari Strong-Voice, the leader of the Skaal in TES V: Dragonborn. * Her model is Severa from the games series Fire Emblem.Category:Mages Category:Females Category:College of Winterhold Category:Characters Category:Vampires